Tauchen Sie ein in Mad World
by Shizo Kanakuri
Summary: Kyon did not use Nagato's computer program to return to his own dimension thinking he could finally live a normal life with Haruhi and the other being as they are but little does he know there is something abnormal lurking round the corner just itching to emerge. AU/ Takes place in Disappearance setting. Note: Story/chapter contents subject to change.
1. Ch 001

**Alternate Title: Duik in de Gekke Wereld, Dive into Mad world, Immerse yourself in the Mad World**

**Genre: **Drama, School-life

**Dementi / Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi ****teken behoort**** © Nagaru Tanigawa / Noizi Ito / Makoto Mizuno / Kadokawa Shoten**

* * *

**Ch. 001 Ebony King**

* * *

It had been several days maybe even weeks since Kyon entered the alternate dimension; he had already discovered a solution to returning back to the "normal" one but he chose not to reenter it after all. Maybe it was because of Nagato's choice in words: "_**there is no guarantee of success, there is also no guarantee of your safe return.**_" Hell, Nagato was a highly intelligent humanoid interface and if she were to use words like "no guarantee of..." then that was certainly a matter to think over at length. For a while he had undergone a feeling of deep regret for terminating the program that would allow him to travel back to his own dimension and fix the space-time continuum but recently he had grown to, for lack of a better word "enjoy" things as they currently were. Or maybe the regret came from something as simple as him not wanting to take on whatever responsibility came with fixing the space-time continuum. What if he had messed something up and ended up in an even worse situation than he was already in? He was only given one shot at it too with so much being at stake who could possibly blame him for backing out at the last minute..? Still why did he feel like the biggest coward on the face of the planet? And why had he spent nearly a week sulking and moping round? Guilt...? But for what? It wasn't like anybody knew anything about the situation... well, Haruhi sort of did... along with the other former SOS Brigade members, possibly.. Speaking of Suzumiya Haruhi, although she had practically forced Kyon to exchange phone numbers with her, she ended up not calling him at all. Well she did once over the weekend but after that she was never heard from again and became somewhat of a ghost. As for Asahina Mikuru, well she still pretty much viewed him as the pervert who demanded that she denude herself before him. How could he possibly forget about that? It only happened about a day or two ago was it a mere couple of days ago? Kyon really couldn't remember, a lot had happened those past few days... weeks whatever. On a happier note Nagato Yuki still seemed to be on friendly terms with him, that was something. He hadn't seen or heard anything from Koizumi Itsuki who had also been talked into exchanging numbers with Kyon in case of some sort of "emergency" were to occur, Haruhi thought it best if the trio had each others contact information. Like Suzumiya, Itsuki called only once and said call was made strictly to confirm that he indeed had the correct number listed; it was unknown whether he kept it or not, though Kyon didn't care much for Koizumi Itsuki as he was the least of his concerns. The more he thought about it the angrier it made him.

_Can't take this anymore... I need to get my mind off all of this somehow. Maybe I could take a short walk before class starts up again..._

As Kyon stood to his feet and proceeded to exit the classroom he heard a desk skidding nearby and someone enquiring,"Going to the toilet again Kyon? That's the fifth time today! Are you sick or something?"

The boy stopped and turned round to see a somewhat disturbed Taniguchi staring back at him."Yeah I'm going and no I'm not sick I was just going to wash my hands first before I eat, with the flue going round like this I don't want to take any chances and end up in the same boat as the others." Kyon made a gesture to the wheezing and sniffling students at the front of the room.

"That's actually not a bad idea might get sick again myself... I'll come too in that case if you don't mind."

"Not like I can stop you it's a public area after all..." Kyon sighed. _Great so much for my alone time.. now I actually do have to wash my hands and return to eat so he won't suspect anything... Nosy bastard, I wonder if he did that on purpose._

_In truth I wanted to drop by Asahina-san's classroom to see if she would be willing to talk to me over lunch... looks like I might not be able to do that now with this idiot tailing me._

When they arrived at the Men's room Kyon proceeded to one of the sinks while Taniguchi eyed one of the urinals.

"Now that we're here I feel like I gotta use the toilet... You don't need to wait for me."

_Wasn't going to..._

Kyon finished washing and drying his hands then headed out the door. If he was lucky he thought he could still go out for his walk before Taniguchi finished up.

And to the boy's surprise there was Asahina Mikuru walking down the hallway, probably going off campus for the lunch period. It was still mid December so most of the students just ate their bentos in their classes awaiting the next session. Maybe she was heading to the local cafe to meet some friends.

Upon seeing the girl Kyon immediately perked up. _Okay this time I will try to act as normal and polite as I possibly can! Then maybe we can redevelop and maintain a good steady relationship._

"Asahina-san!" A male student who seemed to have emerged from out of nowhere exclaimed and raced toward the girl.

_Wait who the hell is he?_

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me after school ends."

"Um.. I-I... I had other plans..."

"Aw c'mon please? I'll be sure to treat you to something ultra delicious!"

"I d-don't know..." The bashful girl turned away and continued walking.

"Eh? What's the big deal? All you have to do is just cancel your earlier plans and come out with me."

_Kyon who had been trailing after the two studied the guy's facial expressions which displayed burgeoning irritation, somehow the setting felt quite familiar.__ What a persistent..._

"I-I'm -s-s-sorry but I-I can't!" Asahina cried and looked as though she were about to bolt out of there.

"Hey wait Asahina-san!" The teen grabbed her by the wrist before she could flee. "At least agree to letting me walk you home."

"Oi you idiot! Hard of hearing or something? She said she didn't want to come along with you! So back off!"

"What? Who the hell are you? You're the one who needs to back off this is none of your business anyway so leave us alone."

"Moron..." Kyon muttered, clenching his hand into a tight fist so that his nails had burrowed into the skin, "Those should be my lines!" And heroic Kyon gave the _offender_ a painful clout across the jaw sending him rearward and hard against a locker.

"Ah, Asahina-san are you...?"

Mikuru stopped, slowly turned toward the boy and made a small whine, a look of utter terror lining her normally cute and delicate face.

This took Kyon by complete surprise as he had never seen the girl display such an expression before.

After the rescue attempt went horribly awry Kyon collected his things and dashed out of the school and into the quad area with Taniguchi (who had been there to witness the assault) close in pursuit.

"That face... I've never seen her contort her face in such a way before, it was cute the way her eyebrows turned up slightly like that but Asahina-san definitely views me as the school's pervert and bully now! Dammit my life is now officially ruined... this time I really mean that..." Kyon moaned, slamming his head down hard on the table he was seated at, nearly causing the contents of his bento to spill out.

Taniguchi whom he was sharing a table with had rescued his friend's boxed lunch just in time and assured, "Oi, c'mon now don't act so glum... I'm sure if you were to explain the situation in full to Asahina-san then she'd understand and probably be willing to forgive your earlier behavior."

Kyon lifted his head and stared at Taniguchi through narrowed eyes, "And just what is 'the situation in full?"

"Heck I dunno weren't you drunk or under the influence or something? Sleep deprived? Just tell her the truth why don't ya so we can go back inside already..."

_The truth? The truth is I had been mysteriously transported to an alternate dimension with the same exact people dwelling in it 'cept everything has been drastically altered and some of the students aren't where they are supposed to be; hell most of them don't even remember me including Suzumiya Haruhi, Nagato Yuki, Koizumi Itsuki and last but not least the cute Asahina-san... Well there is also that psycho lesbian... Asakura at least I think she is a lesbian...? Bah! I dunno and I really don't care! all I know is she is NOT supposed to be at this school any longer...Can't be helped, guess I have no choice but to get used to her..._

Kyon turned away from the boy slightly while wearing a sour look, "Right I will go on ahead and do just that..."

"Alright cool! I can even come with you if you would like." Taniguchi grinned as if he either did not comprehend the obvious sarcasm in Kyon's voice or he was just simply playing along; Kyon could not really tell which.

"I'm not really going to do it you idiot... how can I!" Kyon hissed. "I'd only end up sounding ridiculous in front of her... I don't even know how to go about and explain such a thing to her properly..." The troubled boy covered his face with his hands and leaned against the table again.

"Come on Kyon I'm sure someone as bright as you can figure something out."

Kyon faced forward, focusing his attention on a nearby Sakura tree. He decided to play some scenarios in his mind: _Asahina-san I only thrashed that other guy like I did because I thought he was coming __onto you and well... I've always sorta had a thing for you myself..._"NO!" _Asahina-san the thought of __you and that mystery person possibly going out tore me apart inside and I could not standby and hold in my feelings for you any longer... Asahina-san I love... _"NO, NO!"

Taniguchi watched with concern as Kyon kept shouting "No" repeatedly for no apparent reason at least none that he could see.

"Er... maybe you'd like to be left alone now to settle this matter amongst yourself... I can respect that... see you tomorrow Kyon. Maybe..."

After school had ended Kyon found himself standing outside the Literature Club room staring quite stupidly at the door. He could always count on Nagato to be waiting there though they never really talked and in the rare times they did they had very little to say to each other.

Kyon took a deep sigh before clutching the doorknob and opening the door dramatically slow.

Upon entering he was greeted by a surprised Yuki who was as usual seated by the window.

"Nagato, hello." Kyon gave a small wave at the small girl.

"H-hello again Kyon." She replied with a light smile.

Just as expected the two spent another quiet day together the only noise was the heater in the background and the vibrating hum of the computer.

"Um..." Yuki began.

"Yes?"

"Did you want to use the computer again?" She asked, while pointing to the unmanned machine.

"Er- no not really, why do you ask?"

"You have been staring at it the whole time you were in here so I just..."

"Oh I didn't even notice. I was just deep in thought is all don't mind me."

"Okay." Nagato nodded then went back to her reading.

Kyon continued to stare at the computer. Yes it was intentional this time, there was no point in thinking about it anymore but something Itsuki had said bothered him.

"_**If that is the case, I'm slightly bothered by the question of what will happen to the Suzumiya-san and I that are here now..." **_

What did happen to the others in his own dimension? Was everything alright over there? Was he the only thing amiss from that world? There was a lot to consider... but if he continued to ponder over it more he'd probably strain himself or go mad from deliberating all the countless possibilities.

There was another thing that bothered him to...

"Hey Nagato do you remember what happened after I aborted that program?"

"A bit... I think you fell to your knees in shock, started cursing a lot before quickly regaining your composure, apologized to everyone present then left for home."

Kyon chuckled. "I must have looked like a complete idiot then huh? Dragging everyone here like that for no reason making a complete ass out of myself."

Nagato pursed her lips, wanting nothing more than to think of a good way to change the forlorn gaze the boy wore. "It's alright... weren't you just trying to gather new members for the Literature Club?"

_I guess I can't blame her for thinking something like that..._

"Nagato."

"Yes?"

"Sorry but can I have one of those application slips after all?"

And Nagato's eyes widened as if Kyon had presented a wedding ring and proposed marriage to her. It took her about a minute or two to overcome her little shock before she rose to her feet and made her way to a nearby cabinet. She set a pale delicate hand on the drawer as if making sure not to ever forget that very moment. She opened it and reached into its contents, pulling out a single piece of paper before turning to Kyon who had been watching her intently the whole time.

"I'll bring it back tomorrow ready and signed."

Nagato nodded and smiled before returning to her chair by the window.

When Kyon left the Literature Clubroom he returned to his house and spent the rest of the day in bed, moping just as he had the day he decided not to return to his own dimension.

_I have to be the biggest idiot in existence... Why the hell didn't I use Nagato's program? STUPID STUPID IDIOT!_

"I was fine with the decision earlier... I'm most likely feeling regretful again because of Asahina-san. But if I can't rekindle what we had in the past then what good is living a normal life... Why did I have to demand that she show me her heart-shaped mole? Why did I overreact and clobber a fellow Calligraphy member of hers? I guess I should consider myself lucky Tsuruya hadn't accompanied her this time otherwise she might have punched my lights out. Not really hungry so there's no point in leaving my room tonight..."

The following morning Kyon had a strange feeling he forgot something, it wasn't the application form he had remember to sign that last night and stuffed it into his bag afterward. He prepared and packed a bento so that wasn't it either... What was it?

"Kyon you know you forgot your phone yesterday, here." Taniguchi came up behind him and handed him the phone.

Though he only hung round the boy to keep up appearances Taniguchi had his uses.

"Thanks."

"So you feeling any better today? You were sorta freaking out the other day more than usual that is."

"Yeah just forget it, it was probably just due to lack of sleep like you said..."

"Oh is that all? Jeez the things insomnia can do to a guy is scary... Maybe you should cut down on the caffeine then?"

"Yeah maybe."

"You sure you okay? Y'know I'm not looking to get my face punched in today..." Taniguchi teased, though there was a nervous smile on his face.

Kyon stopped walking and stared at the boy through narrowed eyes, "I don't think you need to worry about that. I'll only do that if you give me a good enough reason otherwise causing bodily harm to a guy like you is not worth the effort."

"What the hell... was that an insult? Well that's a relief I guess..."

Kyon ignored Taniguchi who continued to prattle on about "this and that" like a young child who did not know when to keep his mouth shut. He stared up at the heavens and wondered if he really could pull off living a normal life even if he were now living in a normal world.

* * *

**Eng**. iYup posting this again for the third time. I still didn't read any of the manga well I did but only the first few chapter up until Koizumi showed up.


	2. Ch 002

**Ch. 002 Ivory Queen**

* * *

The following day resulted in nothing but utter frustration for poor Kyon. Well nothing too terrible happened per-say but things did not seem to get any better. To his surprise Taniguchi kept his distance aside from asking the occasional, "How are you doing Kyon?" But for the most part he minded his own business for once in his life and Kyon who was just looking for someone to pulverize at the time wasn't sure whether or not it was a good or bad thing.

There was another thing that bothered him, he had no idea what day it currently was. Sure it was a very mild matter but still proved to be irksome none the less.

"Are you feeling alright today?" Yuki asked him when he had entered the former S.O.S Brigade clubroom and slammed his head down onto the table, causing a rough vibration massive enough to rattle even the computer.

"Not really..."

"Did something happen?"

"The situation is too complicated to explain."

"If you need something then you will let me know won't you?"

"I will."

_This is really it isn't it? Even if I suddenly wanted to it's far too late to return at this point isn't that right Nagato?_

Kyon jumped when his cell-phone sounded off in his pocket. It was so loud even Nagato was interrupted as she had set her book down to see what the commotion was about.

"Heh, sorry about that I'll take this call outside..."

"A-alright..."

Kyon's phone had been stuck on loud speaker ever since his younger sister had been poking round in his room and 'accidentally' crushed it while he was away. Once he got outside he checked the number and was surprised to see who it belonged to.

"This is..."

"John!"

"Haruhi? What are you doing calling out of the blue like this?"

"Well something strange happened recently Koizumi-kun has gone missing."

"Gone missing? When did you notice this?"

"Just today I guess er- I mean just now actually. He wasn't at school today or yesterday and he hasn't been answering his cell-phone."

"Maybe he's sick and doesn't want to be bothered."

"I thought so too but he wasn't at home."

"How do you know?"

"I have a key to his house."

_A key huh? And... they're not dating at all right...?_

"Well maybe he went for a walk..."

"Who would go for a walk while they're supposed to be sick?"

"I don't know... Look I'm telling you not to worry about it he can take care of himself so why are you bothering me about this?"

"It's just that he's been acting really funny lately... he seemed down these past few days and wouldn't talk to me much he always just asked how I was feeling then got silent shortly after I gave him my reply."

Kyon sighed holding his head with his free hand, "Let me guess... you want to conduct a search."

"Of course! If something is troubling Koizumi-kun then I'd like to help out in any way that I can."

"That's fine but why do you feel the need to involve me in all of this?"

"He's probably still depressed about you stealing his first kiss from him."

"What are you saying? We never kissed..."

"You did kiss before I was even there.."

"When?!"

"That day when we met to exchange phone numbers you set your coffee down next to Koizumi-kun's without knowing it of course and you ended up picking his up by mistake and–

"Don't say that! Even if it was an indirect kiss you just described... Jokes have their limit!"

"It's the truth." Haruhi sighed, clearly getting irritated. "Koizumi-kun told me it had a lot of backwash in it and he hadn't even gotten the chance to drink out of his own cup because he was too busy adding in your number at the time. So it was sorta like you forcefully shoved your tongue down his throat.."

"Why didn't you say something earlier if you knew?"

At that point students were beginning to leave their club rooms and coming Kyon's way.

"I thought you did it on purpose or something because you wanted to taste his–

"ENOUGH. I'll help you with your little search only if you promise not to speak of this ever again."

"That's great! I'm right outside your school so I'll meet you at the front entrance."

Kyon hung up with a loud exasperated sigh.

_Jeez that's so freaking gross. Apparently he liked it then since he finished it all. If it had been me I would've tossed the damned thing and demand he get me a new one. That or I'd have punched him square in the throat and see how he likes that..._

"Better tell Nagato that I'm taking off."

He entered the room to see Nagato staring right at him.

"Um hey something came up so I think I'll leave now."

"Oh okay..." Nagato said sounding a bit saddened by the news.

Hearing her tone made the boy feel bad for leaving her so suddenly. "Ah, wait a minute I just remembered I hadn't returned this to you yet." Kyon walked over to his bag and ruffled round for something; he pulled something out and handed the girl a blue book.

"Thank you... um did you like it?"

"Well it was certainly interesting."

_Interesting doesn't even begin to describe it... it was so-so? Well it didn't hold much meaning for me anyway I didn't even know what the hell was going on through most of it. It's a child's book so I guess things like logic doesn't matter to them...Still some of the elements seemed eerily uncanny in more ways than one._

* * *

Upon exiting the school building it was not at all difficult to spot Haruhi who was waving at him though it was unnecessary as she stuck out like a sore thumb wearing that Kouyouen uniform.

"Okay now where should we begin our search first?"

"You tell me this is your search and you know Koizumi better than I do."

"Hm if it's Koizumi-kun he could either be at the local cafe getting some coffee or standing near the train tracks he likes to go there to think sometimes."

"Then by all means lead the way..."

Haruhi dragged Kyon all over the place, places he'd never even seen before and yet there was no sign of Koizumi Itsuki anywhere...

At one point he suspected that the girl merely wanted to spend time with him for she stopped every once and a while to get her "bearings" but usually it happened to be when the two had ventured into a park or some secluded spot with a convenient sitting area nearby.

"It's a good thing that today is Friday isn't it? We will meet up again tomorrow first thing in the morning and continue the search for Koizumi-kun!" Haruhi said before scampering off like an excited child.

"Was she treating it like it was some sorta game? I bet Koizumi isn't even really missing... or she got him to play along with her somehow and they're just going to spring something on me... But what the hell did I do to deserve this sudden attention? At least I now know what day it is for whatever that's worth."

_Jeez what a pain... well it's not like I had anything special planned this weekend or anything but still... But why the heck would Koizumi just go off on his own one day? I hope he didn't do anything stupid like throw himself into a river in despair or something... Hm then again Koizumi has never been the dramatic type no matter how hard he tried at it. In fact he is normally quite rational well he was in the original dimension..._

For some strange obscure reason about an hour or so after Haruhi had headed home Kyon found himself still walking round and searching for the missing Koizumi Itsuki. "Shit..." he muttered, running a jittery hand through his now dampened russet locks. "Just what the hell am I even doing out here at this hour? Still looking for that guy... how stupid. Jeez I must be freaking nuts... When did it start raining anyway?"

After he stepped inside and kicked off his shoes that's when his phone sounded off. When he checked the caller ID number he was quite surprised even more so than when Suzumiya called him earlier that day. "...Koizumi?"

"Kyon-kun~" A female's voice answered.

"Huh? W-who the hell is this?"

The girl giggled. "You must be someone very important to this Koizumi-kun since yours is the only number he has listed on his phone aside from a Suzumiya Haruhi."

"What did you say? Hey where is Koizumi? I've been looking all over for him and–"

THUMP – THUMP

Kyon's heart now pounded within his chest upon hearing what could only be described as something being hit repeatedly with a blunt object followed by a piercing cry that reverberated through the phone and into his eardrum; he did not even have to guess who that voice belonged to.

"If you do decide to come by here it probably won't make a difference he'll most likely already be deceased by then."

And that was when Kyon realized something... either it was all just some sick joke or Itsuki Koizumi really was in trouble and needed his help. Whatever was going on he knew he had to act quickly.

Seconds later he found himself running frantically down a familiar narrow causeway barefoot in pouring rain. To his regret he had forgotten his shoes due to certain panic that overcame him at the time. He just wanted to find Itsuki as soon as humanly possible before something terrible befell him. Judging by the haunting wails of pain he had heard clear as a bell despite the horrible static, he had presumed they were flat out torturing the poor boy for god knows how long.

_Wait, now that I think about it when Taniguchi gave me my cell phone the other day... I never thought to ask where he found it. Any weirdo could have gotten a hold of it and easily copied the information stored onto it.  
Dammit I don't even know where the hell I'm going! By now Koizumi is surely..._

Before Kyon could finish his current train of thought he stopped right in his tracks. For there in the alleyway was Itsuki lying in a motionless state, his body angled in somewhat of a fetal position. His arms were pressed together and raised just a bit below his chin as if they were recently retrained.

Kyon overcame his temporary shock and raced over to the boy kneeling down and grabbing one of the limp hands then rolled up the sleeve and to his horror his suspicion was true as the boy had a thick red circular indention on his skin there.

_Impossible... is he dead? Is he dead because of me? Dammit this isn't funny!_

"Koizumi!"

Kyon was answered with silence.

Was Koizumi Itsuki already deceased just as the voice had stated? Kyon felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. There was no way in hell he was going to accept that!

"Koizumi wake up already this seriously isn't funny!"

…

"Oi Koizumi are you listening to me?! Open your eyes right now!"

_I don't like this... is he even breathing? Why is he holding his stomach like that...?_

"Hey... " Kyon placed his hand on Itsuki's.

"Take your damned hands off me," Itsuki gave a feral snarl. The hands that were rested firmly on his triggered something ferociously hostile within him and galvanized him into action. Mere seconds later he had tussled Kyon to the floor in nearly an instant . Despite his battered appearance he proved to be quite strong in his state. Itsuki began to thrash the other across the chest and shoulders much like a wildcat sinking its claws and fangs into its helpless prey.

"H-hey Koizumi what the hell?!" Kyon exclaimed while he tried to hold the rambunctious boy steady. He was more shocked than hurt and in Itsuki's weakened state quite frankly Itsuki's blows weren't very effective or accurate for that matter; half of the time he had missed his target completely and punched the ground behind him.

Either boy used any means of foul play necessary in order to get a leverage on the other, whether it was hair pulling, shirt tugging, or whatever else they could think up.

Having quite enough of being fought against Kyon decided that if he were to continue acting gingerly to the guy at the rate he was going it'd take at least ten to fifth-teen minutes for Itsuki to finally burn out. "Will you quit it already you're not even doing much damage to me you're the one who's hurt right now and all you're doing at present is hurting yourself even more!"

This time Kyon's voice seemed to register through Itsuki's brain as his adrenaline rush seemed to plop down to zero percent. His eyes twitched yet it was obvious he was far too weak to open them.  
"This is John? No Kyon isn't it?"

"Koizumi your eyes they're..."

"But what are you doing out here? That girl just now she..." Itsuki fell rearward onto his back and started into a coughing fit probably because he was talking so much at one time after all the exertion.

"Koizumi don't force your words... do you wanna pass out or something? I'm surprised you haven't already..."

"No," Itsuki muttered, he groped round until he managed to clasp either of his hands onto Kyon's forearms who in turn put his own hands round Itsuki's waist in order to keep him propped upright. "Haruhi where's Haruhi!?"

"Haruhi? She went home like an hour ago. Hey anyway I'm more concerned about you right now! Who was that girl and what has she been doing to you?"

"I didn't get a good look at any of them but there were two other men with her that were dressed in casual wear but the girl... she appeared to be a North High student... I don't know where she got it from but she drugged me with a powerful narcotic through means of a syringe..."

"North High are you sure?"

"Well yes she wore the uniform. But I don't know... maybe she stole it? I don't see why anyone would go through all the trouble though..."

"Yeah..."

Kyon fixed his attention on Itsuki's abdomen again which he still had his hand pressed against. "Is this where she injected you?" He queried as he attempted to lift the hand in order to see what it had been concealing.  
Before he got the chance however the boy winced then pushed away from the slightly shorter teenager.

"N-no she injected it into my wrist... That's why she had her accomplices tightly bound them so that it would be easier to pinpoint my veins." Itsuki explained while turning away from Kyon despite the fact he still couldn't open his eyes, then faced the ground as if embarrassed by the whole explanation.

Kyon inched his way closer to Itsuki,"Then what happened to your stomach here? Why were you freaking out when I tried to take a look at it?"

Itsuki crawled away to the best of his capability. "I just... don't want you to have to see it that's all..."

"Quit being a baby about it! if you're hurt then you need to have it checked properly."

Kyon again tried to hold down Itsuki who in turn struggled to keep distance from him. "Wait..."

"Jeez what's your problem? Just hold still already..."

It took Kyon a full minute to realize that one of his hands had been pressed firmly on Itsuki's abdomen, keeping his body firmly pinned down. Very slowly he slid his hand upward; the feel of the other male's chest, the contours of his muscular yet lean physique; it was all mind-numbing. No matter how it was looked at the situation throughout its entirety just seemed awfully suggestive. In his defense he had merely been trying to find a way to get through to the other boy and the only logical way of doing so was to pin Itsuki down under him. At the same time several other questions began to scream from the deep reaches of his mind, demanding for answers. Answers that he did not yet have.  
There was a momentary pause and Kyon felt a bit reluctant to pull his hand away, perhaps it was because he had partially enjoyed the domineering position.  
He undid the three bottom buttons of Koizumi's dress shirt and pushed the cloth opened, revealing a rather large patch of discoloured skin on the taller male's now exposed stomach. Kyon then began tracing the bruised flesh using two of his fingers ignoring the others' verbal protests and pleads to break the physical contact.

"Koizumi did **they** do this to you..." Kyon muttered, his sentence did not sound at all like a question.

Itsuki continued to squirm feebly underneath him, "S-stop... please stop... it hurts..."

"Answer me first."

Itsuki released a pained whimper unable to take it any longer, "Y-yes with a wrench...! For some reason that girl seemed to take pleasure in seeing me get hit there..."

Kyon retracted his hand, "Do you think you'll be able to make it back from here?"

Itsuki nodded and managed to stand to his feet, well for a few minutes when he tried to move forward he suddenly halted, eyes rolled to the back of his head then he collapsed, falling rearward against the shorter male and knocking him down.

Kyon winced, Itsuki's backside was quite literally pressed against his man-hood it didn't hurt per-say

but it felt very, very uncomfortable. He gripped either of the other teen's shoulders and pushed him upward just enough to give his crotch some space.

When the teenager showed no signs of movement Kyon became worried.

"Koizumi you can't fall asleep here like this!"

"Sorry, it looks as though I am more worn out than I thought..."

"Can't be helped I think I saw a hotel nearby we should spend the night there."

* * *

Kyon found himself sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair watching Itsuki's chest slowly rise then fall again. His breathing seemed much more stable as compared to a few minutes ago.

But for now there was a very big question Kyon was faced with. Who in the hell would do something like torture somebody and dump their body into an alleyway? Sure the guy was annoying and the thought of punching in that pretty little nose of his often crossed Kyon's own mind.

By the way he had been talking Koizumi did not seem to know who any of the assailants were; surely it was a random beating then right? But still something did not sit well with Kyon.

Kyon suddenly remembered something. "That's right I should really call Haruhi..."

Itsuki grabbed the boy's wrist before he could get up and walk toward his bag. "Please refrain from doing that for now... I do not wish for Suzumiya-san to see me in such a state I'm afraid it'll only trouble her."

"I can understand that but she's already pretty worried what with you disappearing all of a sudden."

"Yes that's true... but still I'd like to wait the day out regardless..."

"That's pretty selfish thinking isn't it? If someone has spent an entire day looking for you why would you keep them waiting in suspense like that? If you're worried about her seeing you all beat up like this then I think that is acting a bit childish..."

"That's not it at all. Please understand but I'd really appreciate it if you kept this between the two of us."

Kyon did not quite understand what the problem was but he assured Itsuki that he wouldn't tell anyone especially Haruhi about his current whereabouts; of course he only really agreed to it because he did not want the girl to get the wrong idea about the two being alone together in a hotel room.

Kyon stood up from the chair he was seated on then made his way over to the miniature refrigerator.

_I knew saving up for all those years would pay off someday... Just thought it'd be used for something else like things I would actually want to spend it on. What the? __There is no way in hell I'm spending that much yen on a single bottle of water not unless it was magical water which made it to where the consumer would not need to ever drink water again for the rest of their lives... He doesn't have to drink water though, any liquid would do right?_

Kyon furrowed his brow as he continued to rummage through the fridge before pulling out a bottle of herbal tea.

_Looks like this is the cheapest item available, he needs to stay hydrated somehow and there's no reason for me to spend an insane amount of yen..._

He glanced back at Itsuki who had been silent the whole time.

"Koizumi?"

No response.

"Oi... don't go passing out now of all times... I don't have the funds to pay for any hospital expenses."

"No I'm fine I just need a little rest is all..."

The more Kyon thought about it, it seemed quite stupid to not take the guy in to get a medical examination even if Itsuki insisted that he did not need it.

Not knowing what else to do at that point Kyon sighed then returned to the comfortless chair.

* * *

_Eng. I'm tired and I'll fix the mistake later..._


End file.
